


More Loved Than Ever Before

by aidyr



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, Explicit Language, F/F, Feel-good, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Fur, Healing, Healing Sex, Light Angst, Maybe a little OOC, Mild Hurt/Comfort, OT3, One Shot, Polyamory, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Romance, Smut, Vulnerability, catra deserves lots of soft lesbian fun times, do feelings count as plot?, glitradora hours, idk - Freeform, like really light, mostly just porn and soft romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:14:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23825887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aidyr/pseuds/aidyr
Summary: Catra decides that in order to get over her deeply ingrained fear of vulnerability, she needs a safe environment to make herself feel vulnerable. She seeks the help of her loving girlfriends, and what follows is wholesome feel-good sex.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra/Glimmer (She-Ra), Adora/Glimmer, Catra/Glimmer (She-Ra)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 210





	More Loved Than Ever Before

“Are you sure about this? Like really sure?”

Catra glared up at a set of concerned, sapphire eyes. Adora was looking down at her, her blonde hair tousled and her face flushed. Down by her feet, a second, though equally worried expression was being worn by Glimmer.

Catra hissed, waving her clawed hand around flippantly. “Yes, geez. I’ve said I was sure like fifty times. Can we get on with it already.” Her voice was snappy and impatient. Although she’d assured her partners her agitation was due to being made to wait; her libido demanding they stop stalling, she’d be a liar to say she wasn’t legitimately uncertain about things. And well… she was a lair, since that’s exactly the story she was sticking to.

“It’s just…” Glimmer bit her lip and glanced gingerly to the side. “Working towards overcoming a fear a vulnerability is admirable, but that doesn’t mean just tossing yourself into an uncomfortable situation and hoping for the best.”

Catra rolled her eyes. “It’s just sex, Sparkles. We’ve had sex plenty of times before.”

“But you’ve never been submissive, Catra.” Glimmer usually fought against Catra’s smartass attitude with some grit of her own, yet now, it seemed as though Catra’s feistiness was going through one royal ear and out the other. 

“I’ve received before…” Catra tried to argue back, but in truth, her heart wasn’t in it. It’s hard to sound self assured when you very much aren’t.

Adora chimed in, “You and I both know receiving isn’t necessarily the same as submitting.” Her eyes softened as she stared at Catra, her hand beginning to brush softly through her wild mane. “We just wanna make sure you’re 100% certain about this. The last thing we’d wanna do is make you feel uncomfortable.”

Glimmer nodded in agreement. She, in turn, used her own hands to pet the exposed fur on Catra’s stomach.

All three girls were in bed wearing nothing but their undergarments. Catra had expressed interest in intimacy earlier that evening. Of course Glimmer and Adora were happy to oblige.

Everything had been going smooth as per usual until Catra sheepishly announced her desire to be topped this time around. Both girls backed up, said they’d be happy to indulge her that way if she wanted, but also asked to know why.

It had been established pretty damn early in their relationship that Catra didn’t like to feel vulnerable. Adora of all people understood why perfectly, and Glimmer was quick on the draw.

So naturally this sudden and out of character request would get them both into a worry fueled tizzy.

Catra loved her girlfriends more than she loved anything else, but shit, in that moment all she could do was think in frustration, _damn how considerate they are._

“I wouldn’t have asked you to do this if I didn’t think I could take it.” Catra leaned up on her elbows. With her eyebrows furrowed, she tried to pick her words carefully. Her thoughts were scrambled through, and she found that putting words to her feelings was a difficult task. “I… want to try to like… I dunno. Look, I trust you two, okay? Just…” She paused, worrying her bottom lip between her fangs. She sighed, unsure if she could express herself eloquently. “I’d like for you to do this for me… Please?”

Glimmer and Adora’s faces both relaxed a bit. They stared wordlessly at one another for a short moment. A knowing look was soon exchanged between them. Catra had to wonder if those two were secretly telepathic and hadn’t told her. What with how effortlessly they seemed to be able to read one anothers’ minds.

“Okay,” Adora said in a gentle, affectionate voice. “but you need a safe word.”

“Uuuugh, really?”

“Don’t groan,” Glimmer warned. “We’re serious. We’re not touching you until we get a clear and concise safe word.” She then added with a smirk, nodding towards Catra’s crotch with an air of amusement. “And you’d better think of one fast. Looks like you want some attention downstairs.” 

Catra followed Glimmer’s suggestive gaze down between her legs. She’d been so caught up arguing with her lovers and convincing herself this was a good idea that she hadn’t even noticed how heated she’d become. Now with attention drawn to it, she could feel how slick she had gotten in the nether region. A crimson blush filled her furry cheeks. “Okay, okay, fine. Gods… Um…” Her ears twitched irritably and her tail fidgeted under the weight of her body. “How about… _Shadow Weaver can suck a bag of dick?_ ”

“No, try again.” Glimmer immediately denied. Although it had managed to get a giggle out of Adora.

“Pfft, alright. You’re no fun.” Catra smirked down at her girlfriend with a mischievous gleam in her eye. “Something normal. How about Etheria?”

Glimmer nodded, “That works. Now then…” And suddenly, her face darkened. As if she’d pulled on a mask. The way she spoke warped; no longer sweet, now lustful and authoritative.

Catra’s eyebrows shot upward at the sudden, dark, and dreadfully seductive way Glimmer’s tone of voice shifted and changed. She took a brief moment to gage Adora’s reaction, and it seemed the blonde was just as surprised and aroused by it as she was.

Glimmer crawled forward, she placed her hands at either side of Catra’s hips and studied her like a predator observing its prey. It made Catra feel small, to have someone hovering over top of her; a feeling she knew too well from… less pleasant experiences. _No,_ Catra mentally scolded herself. _Enough of that shit. Think about Adora and Glimmer, think about Adora and Glimmer, think about—_

Her train of thought was interrupted by a pair of strong, large hands firmly beginning to feel up her chest. From the back of her throat came an embarrassing squeak when Adora removed her bra and narrowed in on a nipple.

“What’s wrong, kitten?” Glimmer drawled, her hands playing down Catra’s belly fluff, closer to the waistband of her panties.

Catra was used to being referred to as one's Kitten. Memories of Double Trouble and their playful nickname for her tore through her mind. The way their voice seemed to sing when they spoke, or how enthusiastic they were about their craft. The way they stood over her, looking down on her before she’d been abducted by Hoard Prime… Not too unlike the way Glimmer looked down on her now. The feeling of being small and vulnerable. Of being hurt and betrayed and pitiable….

“—Catra.”

Adora’s voice broke through the memories running rampant within her head. Her hands had stopped caressing her, and Glimmer too had stopped doing what she was doing.

“O-oh, um… s-sorry.” Catra meekly apologized, her ears folding in against her skull.

“Don’t apologize,” Adora answered kindly. “Do you wanna stop?”

“No, no. Just uh… Maybe skip the pet names. At least that one.”

Glimmer blinked, before a fast look of realization fell over her features. A subtle guilt, or remorse could be seen. “Got it… Sorry.” She took a quick breath and closed her eyes, preparing to get back into character. Catra could tell she still felt bad though, even once the dominant aura was back in play. It was endearing, she thought, to see how much they cared for her. Though she’d never admit to it. 

Glimmer, seeming to have cleared both her throat and her mind, got back into the swing of things. Adora followed suit.

“Apologies love,” Glimmer whispered huskily. She brought her face down and offered a remorseful kiss above Catra’s belly button. “I hate to see that adorable face of yours so troubled. Let’s make you feel good now, yeah?”

Whatever Catra could’ve possibly said in response to that was stopped dead in its tracks when Adora grabbed her head, and tilted it upwards for a kiss. They came together, soft at first, (honestly too soft for what they were going for,) but soon became more aggressive as the seconds ticked by. Catra mewled in the back of her throat when the blonde nipped playfully at her lip. A frisky simper bubbled forth from Adora’s mouth, and it made Catra’s feline heart skip a couple beats.

So preoccupied by Adora, she hadn’t noticed Glimmer already made quick work of her underwear. That is until Glimmer blew a cold puff of air over her agitated lady bits. Catra jumped at the sensation.

Glimmer chuckled, amused by the way Catra’s fur stood upright in surprise. “You’re so wet,” she noted, dragging a finger idly through Catra’s heated folds. When her finger just barely grazed her clit, Catra groaned in need. Her previous trepidation was beginning to fade away; her focus now becoming how badly she wanted her partners to tend to her needy body. “I must admit,” Glimmer spoke, her voice growing a little more affectionate, “I’ve always wanted to do this… You’re so soft and cute… Especially when you’re like this.” Catra’s face grew warm as Glimmer leisurely played with the tufts of fur which rested above her crotch. “I never said anything cause I knew this sorta thing wasn’t your cup of tea. I didn’t want to pressure you into anything but… having my way with you has always been in the back of my mind.” She glanced up at Catra for a beat, her facade dropping to make way for genuine love and care, “thank you for trusting us enough to do this.”

Adora chimed in, kissing the crown of Catra’s head sweetly. “I feel the same. Thank you, Catra.”

Catra’s flustered mind struggled to come up with the adequate response, yet all she could do was mumble an embarrassed little “er… y-yeah…”

Adora smiled, then leaned forward and captured one of Catra’s ears between her teeth. Catra took a sharp intake of air. The warm feeling of Adora’s tongue caressing her sent waves of heat down to where Glimmer was observing her with childlike delight. She groaned at the heat between her legs. “What’s wrong?” Adora teased, “feeling a little hot?”

“F-fucking hell…” Catra muttered half heartedly under her breath. She fidgeted, her legs attempting to close to provide her clit with the friction it so desired. But Glimmer’s body, still resting in between her legs, made that impossible. All she could do was sit and wait for them to give her what she needed.

She once again, felt vulnerable.

But more than anything… she felt horny.

Catra had half a mind to think, _well, that’s probably progress._

Adora resumed touching her breasts. Her strong hands were large and moved with such great confidence. She played with Catra’s chest fur, humming happily into her ear at the soft feeling beneath her fingertips. She went back to Catra’s nipples, which were an adorably pale shade of pink and covered in just the thinnest coating of brown fur. She moved from Catra’s ear, down to her neck, and started to catch bits of skin to bite. Catra huffed under her ministrations, a fiery heat rising in both her face and in her stomach. When it occurred to her that Glimmer hadn’t done much since removing her panties, she looked down with the most convincing indignation she could muster.

“W-what’s the hold up, Sparkles?” She stuttered. The racing of her heart, which beat against her rib cage, made it hard to focus on complaining. Not helped by Adora’s continued fondling.

Glimmer hummed, amused. “It’s just fun to see you so needy.” She drew slow circles around Catra’s inner thighs. “You’re like a cat in heat.” Her voice, so low and gravely, nothing like the cutesy way she’d usually talk, was so incredibly intoxicating to Catra’s ears. Shamefully, Catra whimpered at Glimmer’s observation.

Glimmer’s face lit up at the sound Catra made, and having apparently caught on to how effective her teasing was, she continued with a cheeky smile. “Do you want me to touch you?” She asked, knowing full well Cata would fucking hate the question.

The disobedient spark within her told Catra not to beg. The part of herself that despised feeling underneath others told her to stay stubborn; to not give Glimmer the satisfaction of knowing she was in charge. She wasn’t weak, she didn’t _need_ anything so badly that she was going to fucking beg for it. She didn’t want to feel lesser than anything.

She opened her mouth to spit something venomous, to call Glimmer out on her shit. To say she wasn’t going to grovel. But then she caught Glimmer’s eyes. They were wide and tender and so full of love.

She didn’t want to feel weak.

And she wasn’t weak, she realized.

A little voice called out to her… And she remembered what she’d just been told by the both of them, not even 30 minutes prior.

_“The last thing we’d wanna do is make you feel uncomfortable.”_

They weren’t looking down on her. They weren’t pitying her. They’d stop the second she asked them to. She could say the safe word and they would stop everything. They loved her. They cared about her.

Heat filled Catra’s chest, and it wasn’t sexual desire.

Glimmer blew another puff of air over her throbbing nethers, which broke Catra out of her thoughts. She hummed, waiting for Catra’s response.

Catra, blushing and very much succumbing to her desires, gave a breathy sigh. “Y-yeah…” she whispered, hardly audible, under her wanting breath.

“Sorry, I didn’t hear that,” Glimmer replied with a knowing grin.

Adora moved then, she shifted from behind Catra’s body to sit instead beside it. Now at a better angle, she was able to take one of Catra’s nipples in her mouth. Catra moaned openly, for the first time since they’d started.

Glimmer looked up at Catra expectantly, waiting for what she wanted to hear.

Catra groaned when she felt Adora’s tongue move deftly around her chest. Her heterochromic eyes bounced back and forth between the beautiful women she shared the bed with.

Ultimately, her resolve cracked. She peered down at Glimmer with a kitten-like plea written over her flushed face. “I want… I-I mean, I n-need you to touch me, S-Sparkles.” She moaned once more when Adora bit down, and she bashfully added a quiet, “P-please…”

Glimmer, looking completely satisfied, gave Catra a genuine smile made up of complete and utter fondness for her feline lover. “As you wish,” she said, before at last, getting down to business.

Glimmer’s hands wrapped firmly around Catra’s fuzzy thighs to keep the girl anchored in place when she finally made contact with her clit. Her soft, full lips wrapped around the sensitive bead and Catra whimpered when she gave it the gentlest of suckles.

Catra closed her eyes and took in the feeling of two gorgeous women meticulously loving her. She felt four hands petting her, two pairs of lovely lips going to work against her body, and the residual body heat which radiated off both her partners made her hotter than she already was.

Glimmer licked up her heat, going from bottom upwards, and laying a sloppy kiss on the sensitive bundle of nerves each time she got to it. Adora alternated between manhandling Catra’s breasts, and kissing up and down her neck. Catra could feel the spring within her gut coiling tighter with each minute that passed them by.

She moaned heartily, her breath coming out in short desperate pants as Glimmer replaced her mouth with fingers on her clit. She rubbed in tortuously slow circles, switching between clockwise and counterclockwise every few seconds. As she rubbed Catra’s sweet spot, she tested her other hands’ fingers against Catra’s slick opening.

Catra caught her eye, and could tell what Glimmer wanted without even having to ask. This time, it came out almost scarily easy. “Glimmer,” she groaned. The blush in her face had become so intense it was clear as day even underneath her fur. Her tail thrashed as best it could underneath her body and her ears flicked wildly. “P-please…” She asked, her breathing caught in her throat. “Please fuck me….”

Glimmer smiled. And thanked Catra for her honesty with a warm kiss against her swollen bead.

Before Catra had another moment to think, her brain was short circuited by the sudden intrusion of Glimmer’s nimble digits within her. She gasped at the feeling, her head falling back, exposing more of her neck for Adora to greedily chew on.

Her legs shook the further along she was pushed, and her partners continued to work tirelessly to please her. Their heavy breath against her body was hot and electrifying, as was the feeling growing stronger in her abdomen.

Glimmer’s fingers angled upwards and bumped against a particularly amazing spot inside her. Catra yelped. Her clawed fingers grappled desperately at the bed sheets as she squirmed underneath Adora and Glimmer’s expert touches.

“A-ah, s-sh-shit…” She moaned. Heavy air filled her lungs. “I-I’m close… s-so close,” she closed her eyes tight and her body rocked hungrily against Glimmer’s fingers.

In a final move to push Catra over the edge, Glimmer kept working with her fingers, but brought her mouth back to Catra’s clit. She kissed and sucked and licked, almost as though she were starving and the area between Catra’s trembling legs was sweet, sweet, sustenance. 

Adora grabbed her chin and brought their lips crashing together. Catra moaned at the heavenly sensation as Adora’s tongue found its way within her mouth.

Seconds later, the coil of tension inside her released.

She whined desperately into Adora’s mouth, her eyes shut and her body shaking. Pulsating waves of pleasure shot up her spine and aggressive amounts of warmth took over.

Glimmer slowed down, but didn’t stop, and gently milked Catra through her orgasm.

It took a minute or so, but when Catra’s body went slack, the two knew it was time to back off. Catra sighed and fell into the mattress with an exhausted _plop._ She had no words to describe how breathtaking that was, and even if she did, she didn’t think she could talk right that second anyways. She needed to focus on catching her breath. 

Adora and Glimmer crawled to lay down beside her, each on the opposite side of Catra’s spent body. Her legs still twitched with the after shock of having cum so hard and the adrenaline racing through her veins had her fur standing on end.

That was… very nice, Catra decided.

Ten minutes of comfortable silence passed them all by, before finally, Catra felt equipped to speak up. “So uh… thanks…” She mumbled.

“No problem,” Adora responded with tender love and care in her voice.

“Any time,” Glimmer spoke, petting Catra’s sweat matted arm. She added, hopefully, “did we do okay? Are you okay? Was that all… y’know, good?”

Catra nodded tiredly. “Better than good, Sparkles. I don’t think I’ve cum that hard since… well, ever.” 

“Glad to hear it.” Glimmer smiled.

“I’m sleepy as fuck now though.” Catra said with noticeable lethargy. “I think I’m gonna conk out now.” She looked at her girlfriends, and said with a sheepish grin, “Uh… stay and cuddle?”

Adora and Glimmer both nodded eagerly and scooted closer to their drowsy and thoroughly pleased lover. Adora kissed Catra on the forehead, and Glimmer kissed her back, right between her shoulder blades.

Before drifting away to the land of dreams, Catra caught herself thinking, _Yeah… I could get used to this._

She fell asleep feeling more loved than ever before.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading :)
> 
> It's been a while since I've written something smutty, and I wanted to try again with one of my favorite OT3s. Catradora? Cute. Glitra? Cute. Glimdora? Cute. Glitradora? FUCKING ADORABLE.
> 
> Catra having a fear of vulnerability will likely be a running theme in fics involving her. It's an important head canon to me (though honestly at this point in the show, idk if we can even call it a head canon so much as an established character trait.) My last fic was about healing through shared experiences and smartass banter, now we're healing through sex.
> 
> Gotta love porn with feelings.


End file.
